snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaz Membrane
"Hello, big brother." -Gaz to Dib Gaz Membrane is a minor character in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is one of the friends of Bubbles and Mandy and attends Megaville Elementary. She originates from the Nickelodeon show, Invader Zim.. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi She was sitting at the same table as Mandy and Bubbles. During the whole story she is only focused on her video game. Her video game began to run empty and she got angry. A few days later she was chasing her brother Dib because she wanted batteries. When she choked Dib, Jenny stepped in and gave her some batteries and she continued with playing. Invader Zim: Manifest Doom Gaz is Dib's sister and main character of the comic and who destroys Gir. The Grim Tales From Down Below In The Grim Tales From Down Below she made a cameo appearance when she was one of the leaders of the Nazi March along with Mandy and Olga. Appearance Though her dress style is reminiscently Gothic in appearance, she is, oddly enough, never established to be an actual Goth. The most unique characteristics about Gaz are her hair and eyes. Her purple hair is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, and takes on the ominous appearance of a set of jaws. Also, her eyes are almost always closed or squinting, but when they are open her eyes are an amber color. Gaz's head remain very much like in the show where it is square but also angular. Her head seems to be large compared to normal human beings, but she accuses Dib (like almost every character) of having a big head. Powers and Abilities Throughout the show, it is demonstrated, but never actually said, that Gaz has amazing powers. Her powers includes: the ability to fix, pilot, manipulate, and in general control anything electronic, the ability to get any place she needs, the demonic ability to levitate on pure rage alone, to create fires at will, to generate spookiness in a tangible manner, etc. She is also shown to be capable of using Irken technology and her piloting skills seem to be on par, if not greater than Zim's, as she was able to pilot one of his ships with ease. It is possible that these powers, being completely unnatural, are actually a result of her being a creation of Professor Membrane, just as it is rumored that her brother is. She, despite her demonic power, has a sort of connection to the holy, as shown in Game Slave 2, when upon getting her game back, the stormy night turns to a bright sunny day, and her hair returns to its natural shape. She also comments on how "The rightful order has been restored". In Mopiness of Doom, she comments "All is right with the world again". These are obvious references to horror movies such as Ringu, which also contain considerably creepy girls, as well as the plot of Game Slave 2, which somewhat parodies the aforementioned movies. Origin Gaz is Dib's cynical and humorlessly sarcastic younger sister. She plays a prominent role in the show, but rarely takes an active part in attempting to hinder Zim's schemes. Though she knows and admits Zim is an alien, she believes Zim is too dumb to actually be a threat. She enjoys a very limited number of things, a few of them being pizza and video games. Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Gallery:Gaz. Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Category:Female Category:Invader Zim Category:Nickelodeon Category:Background Character Category:Characters Category:Invader Zim: Manifest Doom Category:Human